Flaring Reiatsu
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: A game invented by Renji and Ichigo gets Uryu in a very precarious position with the captain of squad 6. Yaoi, UryuXByakuya. Written because of a friend injecting the crack idea into my head.


**A/N: So it's been a while since I've uploaded anything. I'm always so busy and I've been writing fanfiction mainly for myself lately...you know, the mary-sue character that acts a lot like me with my favorite character...yeah, those. So, here one of the few stories that I've written lately that can be shared with the general public. Enjoy the crack!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters are property of Tite Kubo and thanks to him we have so many bishonen we can pair together.**

* * *

Reiatsu flowed, moving constantly. From small unnoticeable ways such as briefly touching when two people shook hands to more unique ways like how Captain Ukitake's reaitsu reached out and danced briefly before settling into a comfortable mingle whenever he encountered the captain of squad 8. It could be calming like the way the captain of the fourth squad's gently rippled over her patients, healing them mind, body, and soul as it went, or it could be abrasive like Ichigo's, who hardly ever brought his into focus. On the other hand, reiatsu should not be static, should not be contained like Byakuya Kuchiki's.

Byakuya Kuchiki had built a box with his reiatsu, a static, unmoving box, which contained all his reiatsu in a small radius about himself. It never relaxed, nor poured forth. Only on occasions would it flare and then only slightly before returning to the unmoving box. It kept him detached from society, none dared to approach it, fearing the retribution of releasing the immense amount of spirit pressure that had surely been dammed up inside that box for decades.

Uryu didn't know how it started. He didn't know whose idiotic idea it was to push Byakuya, but after days of watching Ichigo and Renji play 'who-can-get-a-bigger-flare-out-of-Byakuya-without-getting-killed,' he had been suckered into playing as well.

It had started innocently enough, just the stereo-typical "Quincies are superior to soul reapers" speech, which had, predictably, done nothing but earn Uryu an annoyed glance. The shinigami captain had silently stood and began to walk away. Uryu, out of instinct, grabbed the sleeve of Byakuya's shihakusho. The captain had rounded on him, glaring intensely with those violet eyes.

An electrical shock was the only way Uryu could describe it. He had felt an electrical shock course through his own reiatsu, power that could have very well made him surpass the limits of his own powers if he had not trained with Ryuuken. Byakuya must have felt it too because his box was slowly breaking down and the look of bewilderment that flashed briefly over his eyes betrayed his thoughts. Uryu had reached out again, touching a hand along with the sleeve and again an electrical shock had surged through him, a surge that was strangely addicting.

However, he still didn't know how it had started or exactly how he ended up in the position he was in now, but then again, he wasn't complaining. He closed his eyes as he rocked gently against the body beneath him. There was something oddly intoxicating about the shock that travelled through both men's reiatsu as they shared such an intimate moment. Byakuya was quiet even during something like this. Only his eyes betrayed him. Uryu concentrated, wanting to break Byakuya's box, not for any game, but for the sheer enjoyment.

Uryu shifted and a moan escaped from pale lips he had been kissing mere moments earlier. Encouraged, Uryu quickened the pace and Byakuya let his reiatsu relax, sending shockwaves through the Quincy's reiatsu. Uryu sunk deeper and Byakuya moaned loudly, releasing his hot seed into Uryu's hand and releasing his reiatsu completely. The blue-eyed boy pushed against the constricting passage surrounding his member and came, also releasing his reiatsu. He gritted his teeth, digging his nails into Byakuya's hips as the captain's reiatsu became almost unbearable. As Byakuya came down from his high, he wrapped his reiatsu around Uryu's making it bearable for the Quincy to breathe.

Renji and Ichigo stopped their swords in mid-swing.

"What the hell did he do?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, but pay up." Ichigo held out his hand and Renji handed him a wad of money. "Hey, what is this?"

"It's money."

"What? This is useless in the land of the living."

"You didn't specify what kind of money."

"Renji!" Ichigo lunged towards Renji. "You ass!"


End file.
